dragons_peacefandomcom-20200213-history
Icewings
Icewings live within the Ice-Kingdom. Appearance The Icewing's scales can go up from a silvery white to pale shades of blue and/or purple. They have a aesthetic-like appearance saying that they are described as "silver like the moon","pale blue like ice","as pale as the moons",or "scales the color of the sky reflected in the snow on distant mountain peaks". The head of the Icewing has a diamond-shape and is very narrow. They have sharp spikes going down their head to body. Icewings are lean dragons that has a strong yet narrow,whip-like tail which is suprisingly strong,which has extra icicle-shaped spines that are sharp aswell at the tip of their tail. Icewings normally have blue,black,or storm grey tongues that forks at the end of it into twp. They have ridged,serrated claws to grip sharply onto ice,other dragons describe their claws ad four times sharper than normal claws. They have blue blood instead of red blood unlike the other tribes. Uncommonly,Icewings will have dark blue,or purple freckles on their face and/or wings. Behavior Icewings think they are the best. They are trained within a proper way. They are proud,stiff,and the most arrogant out of the tribes. When a other member talks to a other Icewing,it must be proper. They also have a knack of decapitating dead Icewings if they are royalty. They then store it on the dead royal family members wall and throw the body into the ocean. Skills Icewings have adapted to withstand subzero temperatures and bright light. They have a skill of gripping on ice strongly,thanks to their claws. They can also tear the flesh of enemies' easily thanks to their claws as well. Icewing's scales give off a radiate chill,which may be because of them living in such cold areas. Icewings have a special weapon on them on all times. They exhale a killing freeze which is known as frost breath,some dragons call it "Freezing death burn". If hit and not treated,this can cause a deadly frostbite. Though,if the frostbreath is directed into the mouth,it will freeze organs. This can be treated with lava,though Frostbreath can overpower fire. Back then,Icewings had a royalty of animus dragons. They were bred and kept watch over carefully. This soon ended when the last animus Icewing had ran away,thus ending the animus Icewings. Hunger Icewings only eat things that live within their kingdom. * Ermines * Foxes * Hares * Hawks * Penguins * Polar Bears * Pinnipeds * Seals * Walruses * Whales Rankings Unlike other tribes,Icewings have a unlike ranking of things. The aristocracy is divided into seven circles,or so called ranks,of status. The First circle is the highest and best,while as the Seventh circle the worst of them. To be "fair",they divide the dragonets and adult Icewings. Before the seventh day of their hatching,Icewing dragonets climb up the circles by hunting,doing the proper Icewing customs perfectly,and surpassing various tests given by the dragonets' parents.The rank the dragonet gets,it stays that way forever. But,for the adults,they are capable of dropping or raising ranks. The dragonets that are high-ranked stays within the Queen's Palace. This system to the Icewings is called the "Gift of Order". To see the ranks,there is a ice wall showing them. For any that has failed,there is a last-minute chance. It is when a low-ranked dragon must kill a high-ranked dragon to raise up to first place. Though,most of the time,the challenger dies of wounds. Not to worry,only royalty within the Ice Kingdom uses this system. Category:Tribes